darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Arra Sails
Arra Sails was a Vampiress General. She and Mr. Crepsley were mated around fifty years before her appearance in the Saga, and they still had feelings for each other. Their breakup was never explained. She was extremely talented at a sport in which people would climb onto raised planks and try to knock each other off using wooden staffs, and hadn't lost a game in 11 years. She defeated Darren but lost to Kurda. She refused to shake the hands of people that have not earned her respect but even when Kurda defeated her, she still could not shake his hand which shamed her deeply in her own eyes. She did however shake Darren's hand after their fight on the planks, when he told her that he would get back up on the planks and keep fighting until he had earned her respect. She helped train Darren for his Trials, and although she was a tough teacher (going so far as to run a burning branch over his flesh to prepare him for the Hall of Flames) he did pass that Trial. She considered herself an expert on the Trials having been through them three times in the past to prove herself as equal to the male vampires. She appeared to be a General as she was present in a meeting when Darren's fate was being decided (the meeting when they decided on the Trials) but this was never explicitly confirmed. She died in 'The Vampire Prince' after the attack on the Vampaneze due to being stabbed in her stomach by a Vampaneze named Glalda. Arra was avenged by Darren. Though she had argued for Darren's death when he ran away from his punishment, she asked Larten Crepsley to look after him and to not let them kill him. According to Lady Evanna, her soul is in Paradise. Books Ocean of Blood Arra works for Lady Evanna. When Larten gets drunk, he sings a rude song about her. He remembers nothing when he wakes up in the morning. After laughing at him, she asks him to tell her about vampires. Palace of the Damned Arra is blooded by Mika Ver Leth. Mika plans to mate with her. But when Larten meets Arra again, he tries to woo her. Arra rejects him, saying that she must concentrate in becoming a General. She later leaves the Mountain with Mika. Vampire Mountain Arra Sails practises and defeats many Vampires on the bars, which are her natural and favourite sport. Darren Shan, a new half-vampire challenges her. She fights him, and nearly loses. But as Darren grows arrogant, Arra wins. She shakes his hand, which is a sign of respect to her. When Darren is told to undertake the Trials of Initiation, Kurda and Arra argue. Arra says that it is better to die with pride rather than to live in shame. Kurda says that it is better to just live. Trials of Death Arra helps Darren Shan prepare for the Path of Needles trial and the Hall of Flames. She is a tough but good teacher, and pushes Darren the exact amount. Later, she talks to Larten Crepsley, remembering when they were mates. During the Festival of the Undead, Arra challenged Kurda Smahlt on the bars. Kurda beats Arra - the first loss Arra's had in eleven years. She is annoyed at being beat by a pacifist. The Vampire Prince Arra joins Larten, Kurda and three other Vampires in the search for Darren. They come close to him, but do not find him as Darren refuses to show himself, after seeing Kurda. During the battle against the Vampaneze, Arra is wounded by Glalda. Arra slowly dies, and finally goes to paradise later in the day. Her dying wish is that Darren won't be executed. Larten is unable to hear her final words. I recommend reading the series. 'Saga of Larten Crepsley' : Arra returns at the start of Brothers to the Death during Larten's stay in Germany when his presence is requested by Mika for negotiations with the Nazis. She says bluntly that she now wants to mate with him in the future, and Larten is shocked by her abrupt comments and states that for the moment he is loyal to Alicia and could not consider another relationship. Later in the book, after Alicia has died, the two eventually do mate, and spend several years traveling together on Larten's quest to find Randel Chayne. It is implied that, although Arra wished for them to grow closer during their time together, Larten does not think it is the right time for them, although he says that he thinks he could love her one day. __FORCETOC__ Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Characters Category: Cirque Du Freak Characters